What a wonderful world
by Coulter
Summary: Songfic MitKo con la maravillosa canción de San Cooke What a wonderful world this would be. O el no demasiado sutil motivo porque Hisashi Mitsui empezó a estudiar XDD.


**Disclaimer:** Aprovecho que en estas fechas todos estamos inclinados a compartir para apoderarme de Kiminobu Kogure y Hisashi Mitsui solito por unas horas.

**Advertencia:** Fluff, fluff, fluff! Esto esta llenísimo de fluff! Si buscas una historia angst, mejor te pasas por Kiminobu's House ;).

**Nota:** Este es mi primer songfic! No me hacía mucha gracia ese género, le veo demasiado difícil: o acabas poniendo lo mismo que dice la canción pero añadiendo los nombres de los personajes, o la canción no tiene demasiado que ver con la historia, o esta es demasiado larga o demasiado corta para la canción... Siempre he pensado que era muy difícil. Pero la primera vez que escuché esta canción (hace muuucho tiempo) pensé: "Ok, este parece Mitsui cantándole a Kogure". Creo que habrá pocas parejas, de este u otros fandoms, que se adecuen tan absolutamente bien a esta canción de Sam Cooke. Así que finalmente me he decidido a escribirlo :). Espero que os guste!

**What a wonderful world this would be...**

Mitsui levantó la vista de la tele al reloj de pared que estaba colgado unos centímetros más arriba.

Las tres y cuarto. Sólo habían pasado dos minutos des de la última vez que había mirado.

Cansado ya de esperar a que la varitas se movieran hasta la posición acordada, apagó la tele y fue hacia su habitación, dejando el mando a distancia por el sofá aunque su tía le había dicho mil veces que lo dejase en su sitio, a la derecha de la pantalla.

Cogió los libros y buscó una libreta que no tuviese demasiados garabatos e intentó meterlo todo en la mochila.

.- Mierda...

Y, efectivamente, eso era lo que le impedía hacer lo que quería.

Dejó el montón de libros en su escritorio y vació lo que había dentro de la mochila sobre la cama.

Papeles doblados, folletos de cosas que no le interesaban, papelitos de chicle, tres libritos que les había dado el tutor completamente doblados y destrozados y basura en general cubrieron su edredón.

Acercó su papelera y en tres movimientos la llenó hasta los topes.

Esta vez pudo meter los libros y la libreta sin ningún problema.

_Don't know much about history,(No sé demasiado sobre historia,)  
don't know much biology.(No sé demasiada biología.)  
Don't know much about a science book,(No sé demasiado sobre lo libros de ciencias,)  
don't know much about the french I took.(No sé demasiado sobre el francés que doy.)_

Se colgó la mochila de un hombro y bajó las escaleras corriendo.

.- ¡Voy a casa de Kogure!- anunció cuando llegó bajo.

.- ¿Vienes a cenar?- preguntó su tía desde la cocina, que al parecer estaba limpiando _por fin_.

.- Tú cuenta con que no. De todos modos te llamo. ¡Adiós!

.- ¡Estudia mucho!- chilló mientras su sobrino cerraba la puerta.

Se limpió el sudor de la frente con una sonrisa.

Ese tal Kogure estaba haciéndole mucho bien a Hisashi. Sólo esperaba que un día de esos el moreno dejase de ser tan sobreprotectivo con su compañero de equipo y pudiera presentarle al castaño oficialmente.

Su sonrisa se tornó en una de maliciosa cuando se acordó de la conversación que habían tenido los dos sobre Hisashi de la que él, claro está, no sabía nada.

Su sobrino estaba en buenas manos.

_But I do know that I love you,(Pero sí que sé que te quiero,)  
and I know that if you love me, too,(y que si tu también me quiseras,)  
what a wonderful world this would be.(que maravilloso mundo sería este.)_

.- Buenos días Mitsui. Pasa, pasa. Perdón por atenderte así- dijo Kogure abriendo la puerta.

El jugador de básquet bebió en la vista que se presentaba delante de él.

Kiminobu Kogure aguantaba con una mano una toalla que le rodeaba las caderas que, al parecer, con las prisas por salir de la ducha no había podido enrollarse bien y que se iba deslizando poco a poco hacia abajo por el lado contrario de donde el castaño la agarraba. El agua todavía bajaba en grandes gotarrones des de su pelo hasta el suelo deslizándose por su torso y sus bien tornadas piernas.

El moreno tragó saliva dos veces antes de poder contestar.

.- N-no, si la culpa es mía por haber venido antes- dijo haciéndose la nota mental de, a partir de ese momento, SIEMPRE llegar pronto a casa de Kogure.

.- Si quieres coger algo de beber o comer mientras me visto, ya sabes que estás en tu casa. ¡Y no toques la mouse!- añadió en un últimoinstante desde la puerta de su habitación.

_Don't know much about geography,(No sé demasiado sobre geografía,)  
don't know much trigonometry.(no sé demasiada trigonometría.)  
Don't know much about algebra,(No sé demasiado sobre álgebra,)  
don't know what slide rule is for.(no sé para que sirve una regla.)_

.- Entonces esto sería...

.- ¿Un complemento régimen?

.- ¡Exacto!

Mitsui se quedó mirando unos segundos la expresión sonriente del castaño antes de volver la cabeza bruscamente y subrayar "al banco" para poner debajo "_S. Prep. (C. Rég_)".

Miró la hoja de frases para analizar durante prácticamente un minuto. Estaba completamente llena de tachones y anotaciones en el margen con la letra de Kogure. Al menos ahora era capaz de no hacer errores demasiado garrafales. Y, con la sonrisa que le había dado al acertarlo, estaba seguro que el complemento régimen se le había quedado grabado para la posteridad.

.- ¿Quieres que nos tomemos un descanso antes de empezar lo valores de "se"?- preguntó Kogure dándole un trago al Nestea que Mitsui había puesto sobre la mesa junto a su coca-cola, a sabiendas que su compañero la querría en un momento u otro.

.- ¿Más lengua?- no pudo evitar de lamentarse.

.- Está bien... si quieres dejamos la lengua por ello y pasamos a las mates¿qué te parece?

.- Pues no se que es peor, el remedio o la enfermedad- murmuró por lo bajo frunciendo el ceño.

Ante la cara de disgusto de su amigo, Kogure empezó a reír con la cabeza echada para atrás.

Media lata de coca-cola cayó sobre la mesa.

_But I know that one and one is two,(Pero sí que sé que uno más uno son dos,)  
and if this one could be with you,(y que si ese uno pudiese ser contigo,)  
what a wonderful world this would be.(que maravilloso mundo sería este.)_

Mitsui leyó el problema dos veces. Al final concluyó que entre las cinco líneas que ocupaba el ejercicio debía encontrarse la información necesaria para poder averiguar los beneficios de la empresa. ¿O eran los gastos?

Lo volvió a leer, pero le siguió pareciendo un poema ruso en vez de un problema de matemáticas.

A su lado, Kogure estaba resolviendo uno de sus problemas de física.

Se había puesto el lápiz detrás de la oreja y se estaba mordiendo el labio inferior mientras se aguantaba la cabeza con una mano. Totalmente concentrado en su libro y como si el resto del mundo hubiese dejado de existir, cogió el lápiz y empezó a hacer golpecitos en la mesa, como si el escuchar un ritmo monótono le ayudase a entenderlo mejor.

Mitsui, que se había girado para pedirle ayuda, dibujó una sonrisa y, con el estúpido problema completamente olvidado, se dedicó a mirarlo.

Al parecer el truco del lápiz le había funcionado, porque los ojos se le iluminaron y dibujó una sonrisa radiante antes de escribir emocionado sobre el papel.

_I don't claim to be an 'A' student,(No digo que sea un estudiante 10,)  
but I'm tryin' to be. (pero lo estoy intentando ser.)  
For maybe by being an 'A'-student, baby,(Ya que quizás siendo un estudiante 10, baby,)  
I can win your love for me.(Podré ganar tu amor para mí.)_

.- Kiminobu...- susurró el pelinegro disfrutando de la textura que tenía el nombre del castaño cuando rodaba por su garganta y se deslizaba por su boca.

.- ¿Sí?

.- ¿Qué?

.- Me acabas de llamar.

.- ¡Ah sí! Sí, te he llamado porque...- contestó Mitsui pasando la mirada por la mesa en un intento desesperado de encontrar la inspiración para decir una buena excusa. ¡Ajá!.- ¡El problema!.¡No entiendo el problema!

Kogure se sonrió interiormente ante el comportamiento de su amigo, pero no le comentó nada. En todo caso al final de la clase y si se portaba bien.

Todavía se acordaba de las palabras de la tía de Mitsui un día que fue a hablar con el director y, de pura casualidad, encontró al castaño y este se ofreció a guiarla.

".- ¡Así que tu eres el que lleva loquito a mi sobrino!- había exclamado al oír su nombre.- Mira que no me lo esperaba, siempre te imaginé con tetas. Nunca esperé encontrarme a un apuesto chico la verdad, y con un cu...

.- ¿Y su sobrino es...?- preguntó antes de que continuara divagando. Ya tenía la cara lo suficientemente roja, gracias. Aunque, la verdad, si le gustaba a algún chico del instituto le interesaba bastante saberlo.

.- ¿No te lo he dicho? Hisashi Mitsui.

.- ¿Cómo¿Mitsui...? Pe-pe-pe... Hombre, ahora que lo dices es bastante obvio.

.- Sí, bueno, digamos que Hisashi no es la persona más sutil del mundo. ¿Quieres venir conmigo a tomar un té después de clase?

.- Me encantaría"

_Don't know much about history,(No sé demasiado sobre historia,)  
don't know much biology.(No sé demasiada biología.)  
Don't know much about a science book,(No sé demasiado sobre lo libros de ciencias,)  
don't know much about the french I took.(No sé demasiado sobre el francés que doy.)_

.- ¿Lo has entendido?

Al cabo de unos segundo Mitsui cogió aire y, completamente embobado, suspiró:

.- Sí...

Kogure reprimió a duras penas la risa que estaba a punto de salir de entre sus labios.

.- No has escuchado NADA de lo que te he dicho¿verdad?

.- Nada...- volvió a suspirar el moreno negando con la cabeza y todavía en su mundo.

El castaño se mordió el labio inferior con expresión divertida y contempló la cara de idiota que tenía su amigo. Se quedó unos momentos dudando pero¿cuando iba a encontrar un momento mejor? Y habían pasado demasiado días sin decidirse a actuar a pesar de haber confirmado totalmente sus sospechas.

Cerró los ojos y, todavía con una sonrisa, le dio un suave beso en los labios.

Si eso no sacaba al moreno de su burbuja, no sabía qué podía hacerlo.

Efectivamente, Mitsui levantó la cabeza a la velocidad del relámpago y parpadeó varias veces antes de enfocar su mirada en la de los ojos castaños.

.- Tú... yo... tú... tú has...tú has...yo...tú has yo...

Kogure le cogió la cara con ambas manos y lo volvió a besar. Esta vez profundizó el beso, acariciando con su lengua la que le esperaba dentro de la boca del objeto de sus fantasías.

Mitsui, que no pensaba desaprovechar la oportunidad de lo que pensaba que era un ataque de locura momentánea de parte del castaño a causa de tanta fórmula, le rodeó la cintura y le correspondió hasta que ambos se quedaron sin aire.

_But I do know that I love you,(Pero sí que sé que te quiero,)  
and I know that if you love me, too,(y que si tu también me quiseras,)  
what a wonderful world this would be.(que maravilloso mundo sería este.)_

.- Y ahora, a terminar los ejercicios- dijo Kogure soltándose del agarre de su compañero de equipo.

.- Kiminobu...- volvió a susurrar Mitsui, dolido al sentir como el castaño se liberaba tan rápidamente de él.

.- Cuando termines hablamos.

Lo sabía. Kogure no había sentido nada. Había sido una estupidez provocada por a saber que sustancia que tenía la tinta de su bolígrafo y que no se volvería a repetir. Jamás.

El castaño, al ver la expresión de desesperación que empezaba a formarse en el rostro de Mitsui, se inclinó y rozó sus labios con los de él.

.- Y por cada respuesta correcta, un beso al final- dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa.

Con el alivio pintado en su cara, cogió a Kogure de los hombros y le dio dos besos más mientras él intentaba quitárselo de encima entre risas.

.- ¡Estos te los pienso descontar!

Mitsui sonrió y se dedicó con toda su alma a terminar sus deberes.

Era tan lindo verlo tan entregadoal estudio, pensó Kogure mirándolo embobado mientras el otro no despegaba la vista de sus libros.

Ahora era él el que no se podía concentrar.

_But I do know that I love you,(Pero sí que sé que te quiero,)  
and I know that if you love me, too,(y que si tu también me quiseras,)  
what a wonderful world this would be.(que maravilloso mundo sería este.)_

**Notas de la Autora:** Tacháaaaaaaan! Ale, ya está, hecho!

En el borrador de la historia la tía de Mitsui no aparecía prácticamente nada, y mira ahora lo que ha pasado XDDDDD. Creo que la teoría de que Mitsui vive con su tía, una mujer de veintymuchuos/ treintaypocos años, es bastante plausible, debido a su libertad para ir por ahí y hacer lo que quiera y, no sé, con su carácter después de dejarse la pandilla, que ves que hay alguien detrás de Mitsui que lo apoya y que seguramente sufrió bastante cuando estaba de pandillero, aunque de todas maneras se ve que su familia no es completamente normal. La primera vez que vi la serie, en seguida pensé que la familia de muestro morenazo preferido (o al menos el mío XDD) seguramente se constituía de una sola persona a parte de él. Siendo sólo una, su tía no puede estar a su lado todo el tiempo: entre el trabajo, cuidar de la casa... y no puede cuidarlo no vigilarlo bien. En un principio pensé en que Mitsui vivía sólo con su madre (algo así como Hanamichi), pero luego pensé en alguien bastante cercano a él en edad, alguien que, teniendo Hisashi quince/dieciséis años no supusiera un ejemplo de autoridad. Entonces pensé en una tía joven, de veintialgo años que no fuese capaz de controlarlo, pero que le quisiera y más o menos comprendiera. Además, con su carácter cerrado y violento, sin alguien de mentalidad abierta en casa, seguramente Mitsui no aceptaría su bisexualidad (siempre he pensado que es bi) tan fácilmente.

Después de mi súper reflexión innecesaria, pasamos a otro comentario innecesario¿No es preciosa la canción?.¡Sí! A mí ¡me encanta!. Si podéis, escuchadla mientras leéis el fic o si no, AHORA MISMO. Es ligera, divertida, dulce... más o menos como he intentado que sea el fic :). Sé que no soy una genial traductora, pero he hecho lo que he podido, perdonadme, los que entendéis el inglés comprenderéis de verdad porque esta canción es preciosa. Los que no... espero haberos dado más o menos una idea aproximada.

No sé si lo habréis notado, pero he puesto aquí un detalle de mi otro MitKo (que está en progreso): en los dos fics, Kogure se vuelve loco por el Nestea XDDD. No sé porqué pero creo que es una bebida que le queda muy bien, manías de cada uno XD. Y para mí, Mitsui siempre será más un chico Coca-cola, al igual que Ryota XDD. Y Rukawa, claramente, no sale del Aquarius y la Fanta de limón, mientras que Hanamichi es y será, como Akagi, un ferviente defensor de la Fanta de naranja! Como he dicho: manías.

En fin, espero que este fic les haya gustado muchísimo a todos, y que me mandéis muchos reviews como excelente manera de empezar el año XD.

Ciao, que seais muy felices, tomaos alguna copita a mi nombre y no os olvidéis de dejar un review!.


End file.
